mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
New Arrivals
"Passengers from gate three, please head to terminal two for baggage pickup and checkout." The overhead speaker blared as a mass of people slowly walked away from the recently arrived plane, a flight from Detroit that had just arrived at New York City. Most people walked excitedly, eager to visit the shining city of New York City, see the steel and sounds that perpetuated throughout the place. At least one however slowly trudged her way across the polished marble tile, the spotless airport just so much noise cut out by the earphones she war. Heavy glasses obscured deep green eyes, scanning the entire building carefully even as she appeared to cut it out. Sarah Smith had finally reached her destination. She stood hunched over as she walked, her big jacket disguising most of her features. "I'm here I guess," She said almost absentmindedly as she took out her phone, turning it off airplane mode. Sending off a quick text to her mother to let her know she had arrived, she put the phone away as she walked towards the terminal. "Now just to find my hotel, hopefully before whatever chaperone gets sent for me..." "Ah, shit." Walt mumbled under his breath. As the dark-haired boy stood by the baggage pickup, dressed in his black denim jeans with a white shirt which was coupled with an undone red button-up shirt, he buried his face in his hands. "I left the fuckin' bag of chips on board..." As if having to pay $5 for a bag of airline chips wasn't enough, he just had to have forgotten it on the plane. They wouldn't let him on board now. He groaned as he spotted his bag, grabbing it and slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed his phone and swiped through, pulling up the name of the hotel he was supposed to go to. The only thing was, Walt had no idea where to even start to look for it. He was completely new to this city. He looked around the hotel before he spotted the blonde girl. She looked about his age. He made his way over to her, waving his phone towards. "Hey, blondie!" he called out. Once he was close enough, he looked back at his phone for the name of the hotel. "Do you have any idea on how to get to the Wagner hotel?" Sarah was jerked out of her stupor as someone yelled loud enough for her headphones to let the noise through. She looked up and saw the person hurrying his way over. Taking out her headphones, she just stared him for a second, "I think it's past the west exit... Think that's the one my mother booked for me as well." Then Will gets off the taxi and takes his headphones and puts his hands in his pocket and starts walking through the courtyard, heading for the landing area. "My mother is a difficult person, she takes responsibility knowing that she can't do it, and she always ends up left to me, and just now that I need to study for that test, which they called me to do". However, after arriving at the landing gate Willian was surprised to find that all the passengers on the plane from Detroit had disembarked Leaving his hands on his head, Will exclaims, "Shit, I'm late, if I don't find these passengers, my mom's gonna tell me a lot. “ Running through the lobby, he starts looking for the passengers, looking face for trail, reaching the gate of terminal two, Will ends up slipping it wet floor, bumping into a couple talking at the entrance of the terminal. Sarah was pushed aside by someone as they ran into her as she walked next to her fellow hotel seeker, the relatively light woman not expecting the impact. She looked over at the kid who had run into her through her glasses, tilting her head up towards the slightly taller guy, "Can I help you?" She asked as she pulled the other headphone out of her ear. "Sorry I bumped into you, by the way, you're okay, right?" Will apologizes for realizing that he ran into the girl. Walt sighed at the sight of a newcomer. Luckily, the girl had answered him before. He was about to ask if she wanted to accompany him before some klutz ran into her. One of his wisps poked out from his ear briefly before hiding back inside. "Bud," Walter began. "You gotta watch where you're going." "It's fine," Sarah sighed, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was am going either. Will take a little bit more than that for me to feel it anyways. "So the two of you here for the rest? Can't imagine too many people wandering about without a chaperone otherwise." Walter turned to face the girl. "Yeah, I'm here while I wait for this exam to start. Mum said staying here would be a good way to experience the culture." he said. "Smells less fumey than home already, to be honest." "Easy there, you said you'd take an exam, so this wouldn't be the Marvel High School entrance exam?" he asks Walter, looking forward to his full answer, "don't tell me you're one of the passengers from Detroit who just disembarked." The taller boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm here from Detroit." he replied. "You a stalker?" "No, I'm not a Stalker, that I can assure you, but answer me, do you know who the other passenger is who came on the same flight as you?" "A lot of people came here on that flight." Sarah said dryly. "It was a connection from Chicago to here for me." Walter nodded. "Yeah. But me and Blondie were on the flight."